


《GRAVITY》

by msskf5love



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msskf5love/pseuds/msskf5love
Summary: 他們被拉進滿是天才的研究室, 可是自負不凡的天才們也有搞不定的事情。當MARIUS消失後, 松島聰最自責的並不是沒能拯救他,而是他曾經傷害過他。建議多出幾章才慢慢看, 故事設定參考2014年科幻電影《Interstellar》※本故事有4條時間線情節混亂請注意※
Relationships: Matsushima Sou/Marius Yo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

序

「……聰醬！不要……！」

事情總是發生在電光火石的一瞬間，整個控制室裡都是從世界各地而來的精英，幾乎每個人都絕對配得上『天才』的這個稱呼，可是就是這群天才，也有搞不定的事情。

中島盯緊那滿是螢光幕的牆壁，載人火箭反射著在上面緩緩地冒著濃煙，連接著駕駛艙內是一張冷靜而淡然的臉，那陌生的表情猶如從未認識的一樣，中島焦頭爛額地敲打著他所認知的所有公式和指令碼，卻火箭下準備升空的煙霏卻從未停止。

這傢伙，早就纂改了指令碼，讓誰都沒有辦法阻止他。

「聰，你明知道這樣很危險！！！」勝利氣急敗壞，但也沒能阻止聰的一意孤行，風磨坐在最後面倒是半句話都沒說，只是一味兒敲打鍵盤，意圖找到聰早已輸入指令碼程序裡面的半個弱點。

但他們所不曉得的是，為了今天，聰打從一開始就在準備著。

每個文字，每個指令，每個設定好的程式——都是為了他能奔向那未知的世界。

然後找到MARIUS。

「聰，MARI已經不在了，你讓自己去送死也不能換他回來」

勝利說得無情而生硬，既然硬件上沒辦法讓火箭停止升空，那麼他便動之以情，他明知道聰想幹什麼，也知道他的目的是什麼，但不可能，MARI沒辦法辦到，那麼聰也只是白白送頭，果不其然，聰從通話器裡聽見自己的決斷了，雙眼先是一瞪，然後把嘴唇咬得更深。

伸手，他探向通話器的開關，狠地關掉。

「聰——！」「聰醬——！」

世界又變得安靜起來了。

機艙內就只有他獨個兒待著，傾聽自己因緊張而變得急促的呼吸聲，心跳聲不斷紊亂在耳邊，他既堅持著自己的任性又不斷質問自己這可能是這輩子最後一次回望這美麗的星球到底是否正確，但所有事情他明知道沒辦法挽救，從參與這場盛大計劃一刻起，他打算一開始就只是為了孤身到這個冷寂的宇宙裡找回那個人。

轟隆作響的引擎讓整個機艙都在抖動，緩緩向上升空的機身讓他緊貼在椅背後無法動彈，比訓練時更真實的重力讓他有點兒喘不過氣來，敲打在心頭上的痛楚飛濺著難受的淚水。

但這一切都是值得的。

那個人，曾經也像今天的自己一樣，義無反顧地踏上一個原來沒有回頭的單程路。


	2. Chapter 2

01

「聰醬、吶吶——聰醬——」

笑聲不斷的休息室裡，聰跟勝利聊得興起，又跟風磨打鬧在一起笑作一團，甚至連健人也開始搗蛋起來，而MARIUS只是有點兒不滿地一直重覆著聰的名字。

「等等、MARI醬，我先——真是的，風磨君——」聰明確地聽見MARIUS叫喚著自己了，卻放不下手上的嬉戲，想說明什麼的時候被風磨搶走手上的東西，連解釋都沒有說明白，又跟著風磨跑走，沒有人留意到MARIUS帶著有點兒寂寞的神情坐在原地。

看進鏡子裡，有誰看著自己，是自己，卻又不是自己，感覺像有一股抵抗不到的力量把自己拉走，15歲的MARIUS充滿不解，滿是人聲的休息室裡誰都沒注意到此刻像是被鬼壓床一樣動彈不得的他，心跳急促而滿溢恐懼，他想呼叫出聲，讓風磨跟健人救他，卻連聲音都被抹去。

他眨了眨眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

02

「……這是今天便加入我們團隊的MARIUS君，大家要好好相處啊——」JAXA (*宇宙航空研究開發機構) 宇宙探索部的室長和田這樣說，笑瞇瞇地頂著大肚子將一個看起來甚至沒有成年而充滿混血兒感覺的男生推到健人他們的跟前，風磨連眼尾也沒抬一下，還是專注在自己的程序碼上面。  
「嗚啊——MARIUS君看起來很年輕，你多大了？」勝利只是輕微點了個頭便回到計算飛行公式上，風磨還是紋風不動，年紀最大的健人免得嚇怕初來報到的新人，主動打了招呼。  
「呃……我今年18歲，在德國算是成年了！」

健人噗哧一聲笑出來，他聽得出MARIUS在說話中不曉得為何強調著自己在原生地已經成年這件事，反而更感覺可愛，在滿是天才的這間房間裡，再來一個未成年也毫不吃驚，畢竟，聰去年才剛在忙碌著研發程序碼中度過他的成人禮，這裡每個人都這樣。

「好好好，我叫你MARIUS君可以吧？對了，你的座位在這裡，聰醬今天要到大學交一下報告還沒有來……」

MARIUS聽話地坐在空座上，旁邊屬於一位松島聰的位置顯然被主人打理得井井有條，整齊地堆疊著的文件一絲不苟，電腦螢幕上貼了一兩張似乎是研究中不通順的字條，諸如『重力影響？』『光速？』等過份熟悉的詞彙，看來這位松島聰還非常懂得享受生活，桌上面還放了一兩棟仙人掌之類的盤景，悉心打理，MARIUS對松島聰唯一的問題就僅是，大家都是天才，為什麼松島聰還沒有從大學裡畢業，自己的話，都已經唸完兩個航天相關的學位了。

不自覺地將桌面上的仙人掌拿起來仔細端詳，身後有誰開朗地打招呼的時候，他幾乎把別人的仙人掌摔在桌上。

「抱歉抱歉抱歉——被教授拉住說了一下出席率，我沒來晚太多吧？」

固有的觀念，MARIUS以為天才都是冷淡，就像勝利和風磨，智力的急速發展和不成比例地在滿是比自己年紀大的同學身邊上課、學習，再比他們誰都更快地畢業，天才們幾乎沒什麼朋友，很少人跟得上自己思想上的跳躍，也抓不住他們腦海中每道活潑，他從小到大都總是孤獨，讀著別人看來艱澀苦悶的厚大書籍，津津有味地被說是怪胎，MARIUS習慣了獨來獨往和輕視身邊把自己看作異類的人，所以當他看見聰的時候，他有點兒猶豫。

「聰醬，還好，我們還在計算著飛行速度，對了，這是新來的MARIUS君，才18歲哦，打破了聰醬的記錄了」健人主動地介紹著自己，MARIUS有點兒尷尬地拿著手中屬於對方的仙人掌，看來是自己大意了，沒問過別人便拿起來看，有點兒不禮貌，但MARIUS看見的，居然只是一臉他不甚過見過陌生的笑靨。

「MARI醬？好厲害，才18歲便加入我們了，打破我們的記錄呢，哈哈！」笑得燦爛，打動著自己一直把所有人拒之門外的心房，像要一點一滴裡熔化著裡面深不可見的冰山，MARIUS想說點什麼，聰卻主動湊過來。

「啊，被你發現了嗎？BIS最近狀態不太好呢，明明我都已經按照網上所說每兩星期澆一次水啦——沒有陽光還是有點兒困難吧……」苦惱地自說自話，倏地湊近甚至讓MARIUS可以嗅到他身上似有若無的香水味，仔細地用直髮夾小撮小撮地捲過的髮絲就在眼前，MARIUS連忙將仙人掌放回在聰的桌面上去。  
「BIS ?」故作不解。  
「啊啊，我都這樣叫他們的呢，感覺改個名字好像更可愛吧」

不解這心中的悸動。


	4. Chapter 4

03

#沒有MARIUS後的第7天

今天和田桑還是強迫著大家回去了，在我眼中也只是徒然，眼淚還是會在不曉得什麼時候掉下來，連續哭了這麼多天雙眼一直在發痛，可是我根本沒辦法控制，我想他們都一樣。回去試著跟他們打招呼，有點兒吃驚風磨的雙眼跟我一樣紅腫，他甚至不敢看著我，大概是害怕對上視線後哭得更厲害太丟架，本來，我以為風磨一直在嫌棄MARI醬是因為不喜歡他，看起來我錯了，風磨喜歡MARI醬就如MARI醬喜歡他的一樣，只是彼此表現出來的方式不一樣。

和田桑試著跟大家討論MARI失聯的原因，努力整理一下他離開地球以後的飛行記錄和數據，但沒什麼用，問題老早就想出來了，只是天才也有解答不到的難題，健人一直努力地回應和田桑的問題和提出來的可能性，不過沒什麼人有心情回應；勝利大約是想安慰我，不著跡地坐到旁邊MARI醬的位置上，一直扮作收拾上面的研究資訊，可是我看得出來，他只是不想我一直坐在空座的旁邊更顯寂寞。

腦袋裡什麼都想不出來，思緒裡全都是MARI的笑臉，研究室裡咯咯作響的空調也似是沾染著MARI最後跟我們說話的聲音，握著的筆尖根本什麼都寫不出來，計算機敲打著毫無意義的數字我知道什麼都沒有辦法。

我知道什麼都沒有辦法。


	5. Chapter 5

04

「MARI醬？在這裡睡的話會冷病哦」

聰剛洗好澡出來，便看見MARIUS就這樣躺在休息室的沙發上緊閉雙眼，蹙起的眉頭裡流露出過於成熟的不安和煩擾，年上組的三人似乎又回到舞台上跟工作人員討論著晚場演唱會的流程，整個休息室裡就只有他和MARIUS兩個人待著，這陣子MARIUS一直很忙，早上學習、然後跑來開演唱會，休息的時候趕功課，晚上開檢討會，回家學習再趕功課。

「真是的……這樣也太累了吧」

看見MARIUS完全陷入熟睡的樣子，聰輕笑了一下，轉身找了誰的衣服又走到MARIUS的跟前，輕地給他披上去，感覺自己像他的保姆，但又多了些什麼，望著曾經跟自己一樣高連日語都說不好的傢伙，如今還沒成年居然長得比誰都要更高更帥，老是讀著看不懂的深奧書本又或是寫著理解不能的英文文章，總是全力以赴當著偶像又當一個最平常不過的學生。

濃密的長眼睫毛感覺將他混血兒的輪廓映襯得更為突出，嘴唇閃閃的大概是在睡之前塗滿了護唇的東西，頭髮剛洗過了但沒有完全吹乾，恰恰就是平常大家來集合時看見的一頭亂毛，聰輕笑著自己居然在這麼仔細地端詳MARIUS的成長，他取笑了一下自己，打算站起身讓MARIUS休息一會兒再把他喚醒的時候，倏地MARIUS抓住了自己的手腕。

「啊」失態地讓訝異溜出嘴邊，聰感覺內心一陣不安的悸動。

他似乎不應該在這種時候感到驚慌。

「聰醬」

低沉的聲音裡面是MARIUS，卻又不像是MARIUS，聰回過神來，以為自己這麼靠近地盯著MARIUS看的尷尬被看穿，心跳一下子莫名地變得急遽，感覺剛剛MARIUS那聲沉穩的『聰醬』一直絮迴在耳邊，他沒有把那隻手甩開，似乎MARIUS想朝著自己說什麼，眼神裡有種數不清的複雜。

「MARI？」輕聲歪頭，MARIUS卻只是眨眨眼睛，轉身又緩緩入睡。

什麼啊？難道這傢伙只是睡糊塗了？

MARIUS的手隨重力自然失序墜落，掉落的溫暖在皮膚上蔓延起來，聰傾聽著滿室只有MARIUS睡覺時平緩的呼吸聲，跟自己紊亂不已的心跳聲，完全摸不著頭腦。

聰醬。

這都什麼跟什麼啊。


End file.
